There are various designs for cooling cards (e.g., printed circuit boards (PCBs)) and other components within a chassis of a device. A design of a cooling system may depend on a configuration of the cards and the other components within the device. For example, a device may have a midplane design that includes differently oriented cards. Typically, multiple fan systems may be utilized to cool the differently oriented cards.
Additionally, there are various designs for providing access to connectors and/or cards. For example, a user may wish to access connectors and/or cards for service reasons (e.g., repair, replacement, etc.). Typically, a device having a midplane design may provide that the user disconnect cables from a front of the device. Further, the user may have to disconnect cables from the card before removing the card from the device.